plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Colosseum
225px}} 225px |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |tribe = History Sports Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = Fusion: A zombie played on this gets +2 /+3 and Frenzy. |flavor text = The Legend of the Mustache Monuments led Zombie explorers to uncover ancient colosseums.}} Lost Colosseum is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the Frenzy trait, and its Fusion ability gives the zombie played on it +2 /+3 and the Frenzy trait. Origins It is based on an amphitheater, an open-air venue used for entertainment, performances, and sports. Specifically, it resembles the Colizeum map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Its name is a combination of "lost," and "Colosseum", also known as the Flavian Amphitheater, an oval amphitheater in the center of the city of Rome, Italy, the real-life structure it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Sports Zombie *'Trait: Frenzy' *'Ability: Fusion:' A Zombie played on this gets +2 /+3 and Frenzy. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description The Legend of the Mustache Monumets lead Zombies explorers to uncover ancient colosseums. Strategies With By itself, this is kind of like a Vimpire without the ability, so it is underwhelming as a fighter. However, its real strength comes in its Fusion ability, which can boost zombies to an insane level. Since it gives the zombie both strength and health, Lost Colosseum is good with any zombie. It can make a bulky zombie like Quickdraw Con Man even bulkier, and glass cannons like Fire Rooster hit harder. The Frenzy trait is equally as good as the stat boost, but it works especially well with the previously mentioned glass cannons, Ancient Vimpire, and zombies with offensive traits like Deadly, Bullseye, Strikethrough, or Anti-Hero or an ability that activates when it hurts your opponent. This is also particularly useful for Overstuffed Zombie, who can use the newly gained Frenzy trait to destroy any plants in his way and hurt your opponent without taking damage. However, only The Smash can do this normally. Another positive of Lost Colosseum is that it is the most efficient card in the Hearty class in terms of boosting a single zombie. However, if you want to boost multiple zombies at once and have no need for the Frenzy trait, Primeval Yeti and Monster Mash are better, although they are more expensive. While its history tribe doesn't benefit except making it Conjurable by Escape through Time, its sports tribe benefits it a lot more. It can get boosts from Team Mascot and be protected by Zombie Coach, although using Lost Colosseum to fight is not recommended unless you want to improve its survivability. It also helps if Lost Colosseum is Conjured by Cosmic Sports Star, as you can spend less brains to Fuse a zombie. Synergy with Ancient Vimpire is also possible, although it is better if you Fuse it to result in a zombie stronger than Lost Colosseum itself. Against By itself, this card is quite easy to deal with. The best way to dispose of it is to play tricks like Berry Blast or . A plant with 3 can also destroy this easily on the turn it is played. If your opponent has already Fused on top of it, then instant-kills like Shamrocket or can take out the newly boosted zombie. Gallery LostColosseumStat.jpg|Lost Colosseum's statistics LostColosseumCard.jpg|Lost Colosseum's card LostColosseumUnlocked.jpg|Lost Colosseum unlocked LostColosseumGrayedCard.jpg|Lost Colosseum's grayed out card Angry Colosseum card face.png|Lost Colosseum's card image Angery Colosseum.png|HD Lost Colosseum Angry Colosseum texture 1.png|Lost Colosseum's textures (1) Angry Colosseum texture 2.png|Lost Colosseum's textures (2) Angry Colloseum texture projectile.png|Lost Colosseum's projectile Let's discus this together.png|Lost Colosseum attacking PARTY.png|The animation played when Lost Colosseum is Fused Screenshot_2018-02-04-19-23-01-1.png|Lost Colosseum Fused with Headstone Carver Screenshot_2018-02-11-12-38-37-1.png|Lost Colosseum while Pecanolith is on the field Screenshot_2018-02-11-12-37-46-1.png|Lost Colosseum with a star icon on its health Screenshot_2018-02-12-19-07-41-1.png| being used on Lost Colosseum Screenshot_2018-02-16-16-27-23-1.png|Lost Colosseum frozen Trivia *It references Mustache Monument in its flavor text. Category:Zombie cards Category:Fusion cards Category:History cards Category:Sports cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Rare zombies (PvZH) Category:Zombies Category:Frenzy cards